Tall Tales and Other Happenings
by firewolfsg
Summary: Various short stories from firewolf's Saiunkoku fic LJ Battle fic postings of September 2008. I ask folks reading to please comment on the stories which they'd like to see enlarged/extended. Thanks. Gen, Shounen Ai, and a couple of Het pieces.
1. 1: Snow, Reishin, Kouyuu

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 1) Reishin and Kouyuu. Snow**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

Reishin seethed inwardly as he awkwardly trudged through the snow with his precious burden. Just what had the bastards been thinking to stake the child out in the ice and snow like that? He swore that if he ever found out who was responsible for this cruelty there would be hell to pay. For now though, he had to get the nearly frozen child to the carriage and warmth post haste.

He looked at the boy's pale face with his frost tinged lashes and blue lips and wondered if he would be in time to save the boy's fingers and toes from irreparable damage. He had to hurry.

*~*~*

"You should start wearing your winter cloak."

Kouyuu stopped at the door to look back at Reishin sama before scrutinising the courtyard. The first of the winter's snows had barely begun with most of the snowflakes melting and turning to slush the moment they touched the floor. Really, good boots, his autumn cloak and an umbrella if the snow turned to rain was all he needed.

"Take your winter cloak, Kouyuu."

Kouyuu would have protested the need, except Reishin sama was now at the door and offering the cloak to him. The expression in Reishin sama's eyes always killed any objections Kouyuu might have had when this scene played out with the beginning of every winter.

Sighing in resignation, Kouyuu shrugged off his autumn cloak and handed it to a waiting servant while he accept the fur lined one offered to him. Reishin sama only turned away to resume whatever he had been engaged in earlier once he observed Kouyuu settling the winter cloak over his shoulders.

As he watched the man walk away, Kouyuu has to wonder again why Reishin sama seemed to hate the cold and the snow so much.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	2. 50: Family Outing, Reishin, Yuri, Kou

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 50) Reishin, Yuri-hime, Kouyuu. Family outing **  
By firewolf  
September 2008

Yuri would freely admit that Reishin greatly surprised her with his treatment of little Kou. When she met the boy, it was her first thought to approach Shouka as soon as possible to have him take in the little waif. She was sure Shouka's family had more than enough love to spread to one more.

To her great surprise, Reishin objected quite strenuously when she quietly brought it up to the brothers out of earshot to Kou. And Yuri was admittedly suspicious about his claim that he now conveniently had an instant family with her as his wife and a ready child for a son without all the trouble and mess of dealing with babies and unintelligible toddlers first.

However, seeing Reishin with the newly name Kouyuu throughout the festival day, then now carrying a quite exhausted boy to the tea house for dinner changed Yuri's mind. It reminded Yuri greatly of how Shouka often treated Reishin when they were growing up. And Yuri was glad that Reishin learnt from that example rather than how he had once treated Kurou.

The boy was going to be spoiled rotten, but Yuri also thought Kouyuu deserved it to make up for his difficult early childhood.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	3. 46: Satsujinzoku, Ensei, Seiran, mm

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 46) Ensei and Seiran: something set while they were still with the Satsujinzoku **  
By firewolf  
September 2008

They never spoke at the end of these sessions. Both recognized the uselessness of words anyway.

The only thing which could have helped would be for someone to stop these games. However, there were very few in the Satsujinzoku who had the skill or power to challenge Meishou. And Meishou generously shared his toy with any who had the matching desire to play with the newest member of Satsujinzoku. For now Ensei could only pick up the pieces and tend to his friend's injuries with the end of these sessions.

He often wished his friend would just allow himself to cry. But the boy apparently thought tears were as useless as words. And eventually, perhaps it had helped his case to bore the men who preferred a crying, screaming lover writhing beneath them, instead of the limp unresponsive body he presented. Still, Meishou was apparently more obsessed with the boy's looks than the rest of the Satsujinzoku put together.

When it came their time for revenge, Ensei was sure the silver haired boy would enjoy it immensely.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	4. 65: Confrontations, Riou Jr Reishin

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 65) Hyou Riou Jr + Reishin; RE: Kouyuu : Confrontation; Uncovering a lost past**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

"Were you never curious?"

Reishin did not even deign to notice the child standing before his table in the deserted office. Riou did really know better than to try and get a response when even the Minister of Finance failed, but he still couldn't stay away.

"Weren't you ever curious about Li dono's origins?" He repeated persistently.

It was only then that Reishin sama turned at last to lay a lazy glare at his visitor. Riou almost took a step back from the unexpected heat of fury and uncompromising accusation behind the cold eyes.

Riou knew than that Reishin sama was more aware of Kouyuu's past than anyone would have guessed. Perhaps he knew even more than was revealed to Riou himself.

Whatever the case, Riou could also see in Reishin sama's look a warning as well. One which he knew he'd obey without question even though he was eaten up with curiosity to know how Kou-Ani would react to be told he had a younger brother. The Head of the Kou Clan promised a fate worse than death in his gaze. And Riou was far too young and lacking in confidence to dare challenge him.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	5. 87: Hardest Stone, Reishin, Kouyuu

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 87) Reishin/Kouyuu - even the hardest stone can be worn down by water**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

Kou Reishin was very aware of his failings as a child friendly adult. Even when he was a child himself he had hated dealing with children, much preferring the company of adults. Not even his little brother was spared from his impatience, even if he did love the annoying little squirt deep down in his heart.

So it was a great astonishment to him that he took to little Kou so well. The boy had cried at their first meeting. And ordinarily, Reishin would have cringed at the prospect of dealing with a snot nosed walking faucet. However, something in the child's eyes had captured his soul and he found himself using the previously stolen handkerchief to wipe the tears from Kou's face as he tore at the bonds holding the child to the tree.

It hadn't even bothered him when the boy initially struggled to escape from him before Reishin managed to wrap his cloak around them both. Nor was he annoyed when Kou finally settled against him with his cold nose nestled against his neck and quite obviously dripping with snort.

Reishin could only suppose that the unusually solemn eyed child appealed to him because he was nothing like the usual exuberant, giggling, empty headed ignorants which he was used to seeing about the city. Little Kou appeared to have substance and a quiet dignified intelligence in him which seemed far more fitting in someone three times his age.

In other words, Reishin suspected that Kou was a child he could love. And... Reishin found himself wanting to be the one responsible for protecting this child and ensuring he never had cause to cry again.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	6. 113: First Time, Kouyuu, Kouchou, mm mf

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 113) Kouyuu's first romantic encounter with a woman**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

"Kouyuu dono?" Kochou called softly before entering the room Shuuei had laughingly pushed the boy into just minutes earlier.

"Kochou sama! Really! There's no need to go to this much trouble!" The boy was jumpier than a scalded cat and awfully loud in his nervousness.

The Head of the Kogarou and one of the most influential underhead in Saiunkoku's underground gave Kouyuu a warm hearted smile. Really, sometimes she wanted so much to hit the young Ran upside the head for his obtuseness.

"Kouyuu dono, please." She gestured to the tea table with the cups of still steaming tea. "Sit with me and let us talk."

The aqua haired scholar moved stiffly, but at last did take the offered seat and accepted the cup of tea from her. "Kochou sama. Really, I am sorry to have inconvenienced you--"

"In truth, you have had more experience with a woman than you care to admit, haven't you?" She cut to the chase almost making Kouyuu drop the tea cup with her forth rightness.

At first, Kouyuu's first instincts were apparently to deny her suggestions. However, Kochou managed to catch Kouyuu's eyes and let him see the understanding and kindness there. He took a deep breath and finally relaxed then.

"My Lady, your famed reputation for astuteness and observation is clearly too modest." He told her quietly. She reached a hand over to grip his in gentle support. "I-- my experiences with men were just as extensive."

Kochou's hand tightened over Kouyuu's with this heart breaking, unexpected admission. "No one, will ever hear it from me-- Kouyuu."

They sat like that for a long moment in comfortable silence until Kouyuu finally looked up to meet her eyes. "This is…" He heaved a big sigh. "I've always given-- Kochou sama…"

"I've been privileged to be on the receiving end on occasion." She admitted smiling at him in understanding. "But I also enjoy giving, Kouyuu."

"Kochou sama—" He looked down again before looking at her shyly from beneath his lashes.

"Just 'Kochou', Kouyuu." She rose gracefully from her seat and pulled him along as well. "Are you sure you are ready to learn the pleasures of giving and receiving tonight? We don't have to rush. We needn't report what we're really doing to Ran Shogan."

A wry grin painted Kouyuu's lips. "He can be insufferable at times, but he does believe I need to loosen up. And—you really are probably the best person around who will understand my—trauma and fears and how to address them.

"And I do understand it can be a pleasure and enjoyable between consenting partners."

"Are you truly consenting, Kouyuu?" Kochou looked at him worriedly. "Do you really feel no pressure to be with me tonight?"

Kouyuu looked at the older woman for a long moment before he leaned towards her to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Yes, my Lady. And who knows?" He gave her a wicked grin. "Maybe I haven't forgotten everything and could teach you a thing or two."

She lightly slapped him on the arm for his challenge. Yes, the scholar did sound like his head was clear and he was ready to put his past behind him. This could turn out to be a very enjoyable night. Kochou was looking forward to facing Ran Shogan in the morning and refusing to share anything of what went on between her and Li Kouyuu.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	7. 88: Trust, Kouyuu, Shuuei

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 88) Shuuei/Kouyuu - trust**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

As the sun began its downward journey each evening, it always herald the arrival of Ran Shuuei with a lamp and a tray of food. From the way his guards easily opened the door to his cell and moved aside for him, Kouyuu knew that the man had been doing this for a long time while he lay in his coma. It seemed even Yuri hime deferred to Shuuei's visits. However, Kouyuu still dared not to hope or carry expectations.

"The palace cook made you a herbal chicken soup today." Shuuei told him cheerfully. "He said he was glad to hear you finally woke up. He assured me it'll put energy in your body and meat on your bones again. Did you know that you're popular with the kitchen staff?"

Kouyuu didn't answer but let Shuuei chatter on. It seemed he was quite used to being the only voice heard while in the cell with him.

The aqua haired scholar still wasn't sure what to feel as the first spoonful of soup was offered. There was no atmosphere of teasing or pity in the gesture, just-- hopeful expectation. And Shuuei had an elated sense of relief and joy about him when Kouyuu accepted the spoons of sustenance.

When the meal was done, Shuuei would leave briefly with the tray and return with a basin of steaming water and a towel. It had surprised Kouyuu that he felt no embarrassment for Shuuei's solicitous assistance in his evening toilet needs. And his body apparently was quite used to its clinical handling in the man's hands.

However, Kouyuu's head and heart still hurt when he thought of Shuuei's absence before and during the first few weeks of his incarceration. And-- Kouyuu also knew it wouldn't be long before Shuurei accomplished her work and won his release from prison. Once Kouyuu left the prison, Shuuei would no longer be visiting him twice daily. He couldn't remain silent any longer.

"I thought you left." His words were spoken softly, but Shuuei still heard it to stop his chattering and finally take a seat on the wooden bed to face him.

"I had always intended to return." Shuuei said these words firmly as he met Kouyuu's gaze.

"For Ryuuk—"

"Not only for the Emperor, Kouyuu." The ex-general cut him off sharply and clasped Kouyuu's hands before them, reminding him of the time they had stood face to face in the darkness of the Emperor's gardens shortly after Kouyuu had saved the maid Kourin's life. "I never forgot my promise to you, Kouyuu. I came back, also for you."

A teasing grin touched Shuuei's lips as he gazed into Kouyuu's eyes. "You won't be rid of me that easily."

Kouyuu lowered his face, his eyes stung with tears as Shuuei moved them closer to pull him into a hug.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	8. 126: Regrets, Shuurei, Ryuuki, Jyuusan

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 126) Ryuuki/Jyuusan Hime + Shuurei : Something where Ryuuki and Jyuusan actually are happy together and this time it's Shuurei who regrets a lost opportunity at love**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

As much as she tried not to react, Shuurei could never control herself from flinching away from the sound of a child's laughter. Not especially that produced by the crown prince.

She told herself repeatedly that she did not regret her decisions of long ago. When she looked upon Ryuuki and Jyuusan Hime fussing over their beautiful son, Shuurei would remind herself that she could never have produced the same gift for the Emperor.

And-- she told herself that it really was for the better that Ryuuki fell in love with his son and moved on. Their brush with first love was just a fond memory.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	9. 143: Comfort, Kurou, Chibi Kouyuu

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 143) Kurou & child!Kouyuu - dark - hurt/comfort type of fic (Gen)**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

When Kurou first heard that Rei Aniue had adopted an urchin off the mountains, he had been incensed. He thought his brother was determined to make a laughing stock of the clan to have it known that the head of the Kou clan did not intend to have children and instead wanted to have an outsider recognized as his son. Later, however, Kurou found himself unexpectedly just as angry to learn that his brother did not give the boy their name, but created one for him. Unfortunately, this all meant he wasn't in the best of moods when he unexpectedly came across the said urchin wandering quite lost in his brother's estates.

Still the stark white fear on the boy's face when he found his 'uncle's' stern face looking down on him made Kurou ashamed of himself. And it alarmed him even more when the boy had immediately scrunched into the nearest corner and raised his arms to protectively shield himself.

Kurou suddenly wasn't so sure of his earlier opinion anymore as he stared in aghast at the tiny trembling child; a child who all too obviously was used to a harsh life of being regularly beaten or abused; a child who his brother had *rescued* and decided to take in and love.

Kurou caught himself short on that thought. 'Love.' It occurred to him then that it seemed incongruous to him to associate his impatient, bullying elder brother with this capability. In all the time they were growing up, Rei Aniue had no patience for him or for other children and preferred the company of their much older brother and adults. Yet, he had taken in this child. The idea seemed almost preposterous.

However, when Kurou found his eyes locking with the fearful but intelligent eyes peeking at him from behind the raised arms, understanding immediately flooded him. No man with a heart could be angry or hateful to this child.

Kurou's face softened as he knelt on the floor before the cowering boy and held out a hand. "Kouyuu? I'm sorry I frightened you. I'm your father's younger brother, Kurou.

"I'm your uncle, Kouyuu. And I welcome you to our family."

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	10. 55: Reminder of a Past, YouShuu, Kouyuu

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 55) Kouyuu centric. Something happens that reminds Kouyuu too much of his past, and Kouyuu being unable to deal with it. Either Kouyuu and Reishin/Kouyuu and Shuuei/Kouyuu and You Shuu gen if possible ^^**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

Youshuu looked up as Li Kouyuu passed his desk with yet another stack of reports. Really, the boy had been most unexpected. Youshuu had been one of those who objected the most when Reishin Dono arranged to second his adopted son to the Department of Civil Affairs. He thought the move stank strongly of nepotism.

However, at the tender age of sixteen the boy graduated as the youngest candidate ever to be Jougen since the exams were set up, so it said much about his intelligence. And after that, per Official Ro's usual method of ingraining humility in the year's favourite candidates, Youshuu had watched the boy shining boots and cleaning lavatories with nary a complaint.

Furthermore, no one could really tell whether or not Reishin Dono meant to favour his son because the boy was an astoundingly industrious worker. Then people began to notice that the boy clearly worshipped his father and worked exhaustively because he did not want to 'disappoint' the man. In all honesty, it seemed to Youshuu now that it was more to the boy's detriment that he was working for his father.

"Youshuu! We have them now!"

Youshuu turned his attention to the entering officer from the Censorate, feeling in a way relieved to be distracted from his continued contemplation of the Department's newest member. "Kouki, I filter information for you on many cases. Which one are we talking about?"

"Only that band of slavers Reishin Dono has been hounding the Censorate about for the last decade." Kouki rolled his eyes as he strode in and placed a bull whip on his desk proudly. "We're really making inroads to end the slave trade—"

The sound of books crashing to the ground brought all eyes to the young man who had just emerged from behind some shelves, his eyes seemingly riveted to the instrument of punishment and torture on Youshuu's desk. Looking at the whip and back up at the pale and trembling boy, the two men were struck by the same epiphany as they regarded Reishin Dono's adopted son.

"Kouyuu?" Youshuu rose from his desk and moved swiftly to the boy's side. "Kouyuu, would you take a seat?"

The boy hardly reacted to Youshuu's gentle words. Instead his breathing started becoming more rapid and agonized, making the men realise he was beginning to hyperventilate. Kouki quickly seized the whip off Youshuu's desk and hid it within his sleeves while Youshuu took Kouyuu by the arms and firmly lead him to the side table.

"Get Reishin Dono immediately." Youshuu hissed urgently to Kouki while he tried to get the boy to slow his breathing.

"I will get Dr. You as well." Kouki rushed off, though not without stealing one last glance at Li Kouyuu.

With Kouki's exit, Youshuu stopped resisting the urge to take the younger man in his arms, and hugged him tight. It did not take long for Reishin Dono to appear and quickly whisk his adopted son away from Youshuu's office.

Left alone, Youshuu found his thoughts again occupied by the newest member of his department. This was a surprising revelation, and it really put into perspective a lot of Kouyuu's general nature. It explained the boy's obvious hero worship of Reishin Dono, since he was apparently the man who rescued and freed a child slave.

Youshuu frown as he thought about the Secretary of the Department of Civil Affairs. There was little doubt that the man was talented and had the ability to run the office. However, Kou Reishin had never showed any great dedication to the job or to the Emperor. It was an open secret in the court that he was only there because he followed his elder brother to Kiyou. And Youshuu didn't doubt that a time would eventually come when Kou Reishin would walk out on the Emperor and the Courts of Saiunkoku.

As for Li Kouyuu? Youshuu rather hoped that the talented young man would stay as he had a sense that Kouyuu would become a great official. But his past created a huge obstacle for Kouyuu if he was to ever rise in the Emperor's court. And Youshuu had to wonder if Kouyuu was capable of overcoming his blind devotion to his father to be able to stand up to him for the sake of the nation.

Only time would tell, and Youshuu decided that he would devote some of his energies to cultivating the young man in the hopes that Kouyuu would one day step out from beyond his father's shadow.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	11. 84: About Reishin, Youshuu, Kouyou, mm

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 84) Youshuu/Kouyuu - on the subject of Reishin**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

"Do you think-- Reishin sama will ever forgive me?"

Youshuu looked down at the aquarium hair of the younger man currently tucked under his chin and heaved a long sigh. "Your father isn't exactly a topic I'd expect you to bring up while we're basking in the afterglow of sex."

"Sorr--"

Youshuu stroked a finger across his lover's cheek to silence him. "Reishin dono was expecting this move from you, Kouyuu. Surely you must understand that is why he stayed silent after your arrest.

"And-- you must have also heard that there haven't been any attempts on my life."

Youshuu was relived to feel the ghost of a smile against his chest. Reishin dono's protectiveness for his adopted son was near infamous. The fact he made no move against Youshuu then later quietly accepted the dismissal perpetrated by his son was politically applauded as an ultimate show of sacrifice and love for his son.

"You know my father's mind so well-- much better than I..."

"Kouyuu." Youshuu dragged him up so they could be face to face once more. "Please, speak no more of your father when you're in bed with me.

"He may not have sent assassins after me for having you arrested. But I'm not so sure he wouldn't once he's heard I've wooed you to my bed."

Kouyuu smiled at him and allowed Youshuu to kiss his troubled thoughts away.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	12. 69: Power, Kouyuu, Shuuei, Seiran, mm

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 69) Shuuei/Seiran, power struggle**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

Kouyuu sighed as he watched the two men in their 'friendly' spar. He supposed the tension between them couldn't be helped.

Shuuei had once told him that he had been raised to serve Prince Seien. However, in their first meeting, the Prince had completely humiliated him in front of family and peers before sending him packing to build the skills necessary to serve him. Unfortunately, by the time Shuuei returned, the Prince was already long exiled and thought dead.

When Seiran appeared in Kiyou, and they latter realised he was the missing Prince, Kouyuu knew that Shuuei hadn't known exactly how to react to him, for Shuuei was a general while Seiran quietly entered the army ranks as a lowly soldier. It had suited him that they mostly managed to avoid one another within the military.

Now though, Shuuei's demotion had placed him directly under Seiran's command. Kouyuu was sure his friend thought the gods were laughing at him.

There was no denying that Shuuei had lost a lot in these few weeks; his family name, his rank in the army, his place in Kouyuu's heart... And while Kouyuu felt sorry for Shuuei, he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to forgive him for sneaking out of Kiyou without a word to him.

In fact, nearly all his friends were absent when Kouyuu had been thrown into prison. And though Kouyuu understood why in his head, his heart had hurt to be seemingly abandoned by all-- except for Seiran.

Kouyuu winced as with a clash of steel, Shuuei once again disarmed Seiran and sent Kanshou flying. The hidden prince gave the man a wry smile as he went after his fallen sword. Despite his victory though, Shuuei didn't exactly act elated. Not when Seiran sheathed his sword to walk to Kouyuu's side and gave him a hand up.

Kouyuu tried not to notice Shuuei's expression when Seiran further slipped a possessive arm around his waist. There really was nothing to say when it was only Seiran who was there for Kouyuu at the time the scholar was at his lowest ebb since his adoption by Reishin sama. And despite his far from stellar rank, Seiran still managed to ensure Kouyuu wasn't bullied nor abused by the guards during his long incarceration.

Feeling his involuntary shiver, Seiran tightened his hold around Kouyuu's waist offering him a measure of warmth and protection Kouyuu didn't think he could ever accept from Shuuei again.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	13. 95: Needs, Ryuuki, Shuuei, mm

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 95) Shuuei/Ryuuki. Ryuuki convinces Shuuei and that he needs him. (Lemon flavour would be appreciated but not needed)**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

"We do thank you for once again staying the night with us, Shuuei."

"It really is no trouble at all, your majesty."

Ryuuki bit his lip to hear the simple response. It seemed only a short while ago that Shuuei would tease him while dropping generous dollops of innuendo about Ryuuki wanting to get into Shuuei's bed. However, ever since their return to Kiyou, it appeared as if the former General had lost all capability of laughter or merriment.

Woe it was that Ryuuki knew why and recognise that there was nothing anyone could do about it. Not when he had an unwitting hand in causing pain to a dear friend as well.

Ryuuki couldn't begin to wonder how Kouyuu must have felt when he was stripped of his titles and rank then thrown into prison, only to realise nearly no friends were around to care that he had been incarcerated. Fortunately, Seiran was still in Kiyou and was feared enough by the guards that he could ensure Kouyuu was treated kindly. Still, Seiran had quietly admitted to Ryuuki that it had been all he could do to keep their friend from falling into a depression for his apparent abandonment by most of his friends and family.

In truth, Ryuuki realised he was glad his Aniue discovered his growing love for Kouyuu. And he was happy for Kouyuu too to have found Seiran whom he regarded with affection and trust.

Shuuei's pain for their growing closeness had been unexpected. And it made Ryuuki wonder if Shuuei understood what his real feelings were, especially after having witnessed his parting with Shusui. Still, he couldn't recall Shuuei 'grieving' quite this badly for her departure in his life. And his 'grief' was despite the fact Kouyuu was still with them in Kiyou; still Shuuei's 'partner' twin flower; and the scholar seemingly treated the man no differently nor bickered any less heatedly too.

However, now Seiran featured more prominently in Kouyuu's life. And it became apparent there was also now a part of Kouyuu which was beyond Shuuei's reach.

It pained Ryuuki to see Shuuei this sad as he stared listlessly out his window. Moving gently, Ryuuki wrapped his arms around his friend from behind him. "Come to bed, Shuuei. Tomorrow will be another day."

"Your majesty--" Shuuei turned towards him.

"Ryuuki, Shuuei. Please call me by my name when we're in my bed chambers."

"Ryuuki, then." Shuuei gave him a ghost of a smile.

"Shuuei-- I know-- You are not Shuurei, and I am not-- Kouyuu." The man flinched slightly at the mention of the scholar's name. "But I want you, Shuuei. That is why I abandoned my kingdom to run after you when you left Kiyou.

"When we're here-- in my apartments—could-- could this not be enough for us?"

"Ryuuki, I--?" Ryuuki did not give him a chance to protest. Instead taking advantage of the moment, when Shuuei was seated where as he stood, to seize the former General's face and crush their lips together.

He put his all in this kiss; his fears for his kingdom; his gratefulness for Shuuei's sacrifice to be by his side; his love for his friend; and his sorrow for Shuuei's pain. With Shuuei's shocked rigidity though, Ryuuki was at first afraid his offer of comfort was rejected.

Then, Shuuei's lips softened and his arms reached tentatively around Ryuuki's waist. And Ryuuki knew this arrangement could work between them.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	14. 92: Red Light, Kouyuu, Shuuei, mm

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 92) Kouyuu/Shuuei. Red-light district**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

Kouyuu didn't understand why Shuuei thought 'broadening his horizons' involved visiting the Red-light district. For all that Kouyuu had a healthy respect for Kochou sama's sheer presence, strength of character and status as a leader in the underworld community, visiting her at the Kogarou still made him nervous.

However, to be fair, Kochou and her girls always managed to get him to relax before the evening was through, and they respectfully never attempted to breech his personal boundaries. Still, Kouyuu was quite sure Kochou and her girls really should have better things to do than listen to his discourses on art and literature, or review music technique and interpretations on the Guzheng.

*~*~*

While Kouyuu had always been uncomfortable about visiting the red light distinct, the scholar would still agreed to go whenever Shuuei asked and this thrilled the man. It also amused the General that Kochou and her girls were always excited about Kouyuu's visits and Shuuei knew they'd practically fight among themselves to reschedule clients so that they could be among the six girls 'assigned' to entertain them for the night.

Shuuei often wonder what Kouyuu would say if he knew Kochou conspired with him to have the aqua haired scholar visit the Kogarou at least once a month to give the girls lessons on the Fine Arts of Saiunkoku; that all of Kochou's girls were in love with him. Or that Kochou herself would do anything Kouyuu might ever ask of her because he always treated her girls respectfully and was willing to teach them without prejudice.

Then again, Shuuei also knew that Kouyuu liked teaching the eager and he naturally relaxed and enjoyed himself when he gave these 'impromptu' lessons at the Kagarou. And Shuuei did truly love watching Kouyuu in his element as an instructor. It also didn't hurt that after these lessons, Kouyuu was always in the mood for gentle, unhurried love making where he'd not worry about stealing away in the middle of the night, and might even allow Shuuei to wake up with him in the morning.

Now if Shuuei could also figure out how to get around Reishin Sama's dagger throwing eyes in the days and weeks that followed and the subtle threats of assassins too, he'd conspire to arrange these lessons more often with Kochou sama.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	15. 40: Crack AU, Kou Family, Seiran, Shuuei

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

* * *

**Prompt 40) Any Cast: crack AU of your choice**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

Of all the things to finally confound him, Shouka was quite incensed to being made a fool of by a pair of finches. Shouka couldn't begin to understand what they were doing in the barren icy wasteland of these god forsaken mountains. Didn't birds go south for the winter? Thieving Birds! He couldn't believe how neatly they had stolen his travel pass from off his lap.

Coming up over a hill, he finally spotted his dark travel pass dropped upon the soft snow near a stand of dead trees. As he triumphantly strode nearer though, the snow cleared enough for him to notice a sinisterly recognizable figure.

Shouka swore as he ran forward to cut the ropes tying the frozen child to the main tree. Picking up the travel pass was practically an afterthought as the man quickly tore off his winter cloak and wrapped it around the little boy.

Startling violet eyes blinked open to stare at him from behind frost tinged lashes. "Are you all right, child? What is your name?"

For a long moment, only silence greeted Shouka question as he trudged through the snow back to where he had left his family in a sheltered encampment. So soft was it that he almost missed the boy's reply. "Kou."

"Well, Kou. You'll be all right now." Shouka assured the boy when he spotted the warm lights of his camp ahead of them.

"Shouka! Just what have you fou--" Shoukun started as she stepped out of the tent at her husband's approach. When she saw Shouka carry the boy swaddled in his winter cloak though, she ducked back in immediately and Shouka entered to find her putting a pot of ice on the fire.

"Seiran, I have spare winter tunics in my bag. Please bring me one." Shoukun quickly called to the wide eyed and staring boy seated in the corner while Shouka unwrapped his precious burden nearer the fire.

"I have them, mother." Shuurei called from where she stood nearer the luggage.

From the corner of his eye, Shouka saw the silent boy approach his daughter to take the warm clothes from her. He didn't pay the boy anymore attention until Seiran came to stand before him.

"Let me take him." Everyone stared at Seiran in shock. This would be the first words the boy had ever spoken to anyone since the day the Kou family found him lying in the snow not so many months earlier.

"Let me take him." Seiran repeated as he sat near the fire, laid the tunics over his lap and opened his arms in welcome.

Shouka solemnly gave the near comatose boy into Seiran's care. Shoukun caught his eye with a significant smile. It appeared their family had grown by one more.

*~*

"Give it up, Kouyuu. He's your boss." Seiran sighed at his younger brother to stop his continued rant about the creepiness that was their adopted uncle Kou Reishin.

"But Seiran, it's not—"Kouyuu turned towards his best friend to cajole his assistance. "You tell him, Shuuei. Reishin Sama's obsession and avoidance of Shuurei is just not healthy!"

"Your brother has a point, you know?" Shuuei offered lazily from where he lounged against a tree in the still painfully bare gardens belonging to Kou Shouka's family. Kouyuu and Seiran's salaries had gone a long way to help pay for the restoration of the family estates, but the old beauty of the time before the succession wars was still a far off goal. "You have more than enough things to worry about than a pretty harmless uncle whose obsession isn't even affecting your sister's life. Now if, on the other hand, he was trying to hang out with her all the time…"

Seiran had a gleam in his eye as his hand fell on Kanshou.

"Stop that!" Kouyuu frowned fiercely at his older brother. "He's still Shouka sama's little brother."

"Well, what do you propose to do about him then, Kouyuu?" Shuuei asked with some curiosity. He understood his best friend well enough to know that he didn't often expound on the parts of life where he was helpless to do anything. The fact that he called them into the garden for a private chat told him that the aqua haired scholar was on to something.

"Seiran, do you recall Shouka sama telling us that your-- Ryuuki's aunt, Yuri Hime used to stay with the Kou's?"

Seiran frowned in thought. "She was masquerading as a boy then. As Yuzuriha."

"Well, do you remember Ryuuki telling us about Yuri Hime reminiscing over that time, and her words about Reishin sama?"

Seiran did a double take as he looked from the amused smile on Shuuei's face to the calculative gleam in his little brother's eyes. "Shi Kouyuu! Has Shoukun sama been filling your head with her fairy tales and love stories again?!"

"Oh lighten up, Seiran." Shuuei laughed as he clapped a hand on his fellow general's shoulder. "Your brother may have something going here."

"Yes, he does." Seiran looked at Kouyuu with exasperated fondness. "A *disaster* in the making!

"Kouyuu, *please* tell me you didn't run this by Ryuuki first?"

Speaking of the devil… "Kouyuu! Kouyuu!" Ryuuki dash into the gardens with a cheerful lack of any of the elegance or dignity Yuri Hime was constantly trying to drill into their future Emperor. "It could work. I just found out she's still been keeping his letters!"

Seiran buried his face in his hands as he wondered how he ever came to have such a taxing pair of younger brothers.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	16. 96: Worth: Seiran, Shuuei

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

Related to Prompt 40

* * *

**Prompt 96) Seiran/Shuuei, proving your worth**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

Seiran would be the first to admit that it wasn't easy letting go. He still didn't understand how Shouka and Shoukun sama could let Kouyuu take the imperial exams at *sixteen*. Regardless of the fact his little brother had topped the year's candidates as the youngest boy to graduate as Jougen; Seiran still thought he was far too young to be thrown to the political wolves of Saiunkoku's court. Furthermore, Seiran really wasn't all that impressed with the Ran boy Kouyuu had picked up as a best friend at the student dormitories.

So it was with this desire to keep an eye out for his little brother, that Seiran discarded his earlier resolve to avoid the palace, and joined the Uringun. It also worked for Seiran that the Ran boy later decided on the military career track rather than the civil service. It allowed him to watch this boy who attached himself to his little brother.

Seiran remembered him as a cocky little boy whom he'd humiliated before Prince Seien had been exiled. And despite the passage of years, Seiran couldn't say that he was impressed with how Ran Shuuei had matured. The boy also had a growing unsavoury reputation as a ladies' man. Seiran was surprised Kouyuu even put up with him.

It took a couple of months for Seiran to finally understand and accept Ran Shuuei as his little brother's best friend. Because it took that long for Seiran to notice Kouyuu hadn't made many friends among his peers. And the ugliness that was the Saiunkoku political arena reared its brutal head.

Seiran realised then that Ran Shuuei was the only friend his brother had at court who didn't care nor looked down on Kouyuu because he was an adopted son of an exiled clansmen. And without Kouyuu's knowledge, Shuuei would even quietly 'take care' of the buffoons who'd hurt his brother's feelings too.

It made Seiran revise his opinion of the young man; that perhaps he was a worthy friend after all.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf


	17. 34: Fanboy, Hakumei, Kouyuu

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale

Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

for Prompt 34) Hakumei and Kouyuu: Hakumei fanboys Kouyuu

and Saiun Challenge LJ's 'Obsession' Prompt. Won First Place.

* * *

**Through Starry Eyes  
**By firewolf  
September 2008

"Hakumei, you will stay away from the Ministry of Civil Affairs, that prison, and Li Kouyuu!"

That had been the command of his father then, and Hakumei had no choice but to obey if he didn't want to be disowned. However, now that Kouyuu sama was finally released Hakumei was determined to visit him. His father was still unhappy, but it had helped to hear that Yuri Hime had taken Kouyuu sama back to the main Kou mansion and estates. Politically it was seen as the Kou Clan's implicit approval that Kouyuu sama had his father removed from office.

'And Reishin dono *was* rightfully removed.' Hakumei thought vehemently.

If the man hadn't kept slacking off and pushing responsibility to his son and the rest of the department, Kouyuu sama would never have been accused of overstepping his position. It just wasn't fair!

Hakumei knew his father thought he had an unhealthy relationship with Kouyuu sama and was surprised the aqua haired scholar hadn't fallen from grace in his eyes with his arrest. But then the boy knew it wasn't Kouyuu sama who was at fault. The months he spent working under Kouyuu sama in the Department of Civil Affairs rigidly cemented Hakumei's admiration for his hero.

The man was smart, industrious, patient... And he was the only one who cared about lighten the load of the beleaguered officials in the Ministry of Civil Affairs whenever the Secretary decided to slack off. Hakumei knew Kouyuu sama had also spared all the other officials from possible persecution by taking responsibility for not reporting on Reishin dono's slacker-dom earlier fully upon himself.

And at the end of the day, once he awoke from his coma, Kouyuu sama had done the right thing expected of a responsible civil official and acted against his own father! His *adopted* father, a man who was no blood relation and who took him in and raised him. Hakumei could not begin to imagine the agony and fears Kouyuu sama must have faced to do what was right. How could he not continue to admire this man?

Yuri Hime had been surprised when he arrived at the Kou estates with arms loaded with flowers and fruit. Hakumei thought that quite understandable since very few in Court would want to be seen or associated with the ex-Assistant Secretary.

Kouyuu sama already had a visitor though. Ran-Shoga-- ex-Shogan actually, was sitting with his friend when Hakumei was shown to Kouyuu sama's rooms. However, the man graciously relinquished his seat beside Kouyuu sama's bed to him and let them have some private time. Hakumei would be forever grateful to him for that kindness.

"Hakumei?" The boy was quite stricken to see that Kouyuu sama still looked and sounded so frightfully weak from his long imprisonment and recent recovery from his coma.

"Kouyuu sama?"

"You really shouldn't have come. The Courts--"

It was incredible to Hakumei that despite all he went through Kouyuu sama would still think of others first. That he cared far more about Hakumei's future than Hakumei himself.

Hakumei couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Kouyuu sama!" He flung himself onto the man's lap and cried. He didn't care about the rest of the world. He swore that he'd follow Kouyuu sama to the ends of the earth.

*~*

Yuri Hime peeked into her son's room worriedly as the boy sobbed wildly on Kouyuu's lap while he awkwardly patted his hair. "Are you sure that boy is right in the head?"

Shuuei gave her an encouraging smile. "Hakumei's harmless. And really, Kouyuu needs to know there are others who care about him aside from us."

Yuri Hime gave him a sceptical look making Shuuei sigh. "Call it loyalty or obsession, Hakumei is good to Kouyuu. And if it starts going down a dangerous path... Believe me, Yuri Hime, I will take care of it." Shuuei's hand rested on his sword. "And if not me, either Seiran or Ryuuki will take action on Kouyuu's behalf.

"We will not *ever* allow Kouyuu be hurt again."

Kouyuu's mother nodded to Shuuei, accepting his promise. There really was little more she could ask for Kouyuu's sake.

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


	18. 149: Overprotective, Seiran, Ryuuki mm

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura, Kadokawa Shoten, Madhouse Studios, etc., i.e., not me.  
I'm just borrowing them for a while to spin a tale  
Submitted to the Saiunkoku Fic LJ's Fic Battle

Related to Prompts 69 and 95

* * *

**149) Ryuuki + Shuuei: Overprotective Seiran**  
By firewolf  
September 2008

"I've heard that you've asked Shuuei to stay over again tonight."

"What of it?" Ryuuki calmly continued writing, refusing to let the slightest twitch show his nervousness for having this confrontation at last.

"Ryuuki--"

Ryuuki laid down his brush and raised an elegant eyebrow at his brother. "Your bed partner has more permanence. But do you then begrudge me my brief dalliance for comfort and company?"

Seiran took in a sharp breath for this first time Ryuuki had ever addressed his relationship with Kouyuu. "Ryuuki--"

"I'm not jealous." Ryuuki told him firmly. "I'm in fact truly happy for you and Kouyuu. But Shuuei needs a friend too."

Seiran let his breath out in a long sigh. "I hadn't known before I committed myself, Ryuuki. And I really am sorry for Shuuei, but I'm not backing off."

"It would shatter Kouyuu if you ever left him, whatever the reason." Ryuuki fixed him a steely glare for that suggestion. "After the mess with his father and getting arrested… Kouyuu has so little trust in anyone anymore, Seiran. Right now you're the only one he will believe in."

"When Kouyuu loves, Ryuuki. He gives his all." Seiran told him with a touch of wonder in his eyes. "It is a precious gift I will not ever allow to slip through my fingers.

"But Shuuei…"

"You weren't to know. I was taken by surprise myself." Ryuuki admitted. "I saw him when he faced off Shusui and tried to shake her out of the spell she was under. I really thought he loved *her*."

"He fooled everyone…"

"Unfortunately, now he fools no one."

"Kouyuu really is trying to be kind to him."

"But that makes it all the worse." Ryuuki sighed. "I don't doubt Kouyuu has forgiven him—forgiven us for not being there for him when he most needed his friends. But we see *can* see that wall of hurt and distrust surrounding his heart, Seiran. Only with you do we see that wall dissipate. And of course Shuuei is so much more sensitive to its presence."

"And do you think you're doing Ran Shuuei any good with what you have with him, Ryuuki?"

Ryuuki looked up at Seiran in surprise. He hadn't anticipated this. That Seiran would be looking out for a friend as much as he actively looked out for Ryuuki's well being. "I would not set him aside for convenience, Seiran. Believe me. I care for Ran Shuuei very much too. And I believe he is in as fragile a state as your love."

Seiran nodded to him solemnly. "In this you are the stronger man, Ryuuki. And I too do not wish for Shuuei to be hurt anymore than he already is."

~owari~

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

Back to The Library


End file.
